User talk:Yetimonster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Indiana Jones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Belloq page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:58, 2010 March 16 * Yeti Monster Would you Like to include a Count Jester in the Game? * Yeti Monster I am the New user Terry Worsley. Would you like to Edit My Page for Messages? * Yeti Mo... ... and I`d like to Say Next time we Meet Would be Tommiorrom. The 9th Saturday! Hey YetiMonster, This is Buttongoo the creator the Lego Indy 3 and Fan Ideas page, Thanks for editing the page and sharing your ideas. You told people to contact you for ideas for Crystal Skull, well right now I am planning out the levels for it and they should appear online sometime soon. I already made up infomation for the level Ant Attack, I created a link, feel free to check it out. YetiMonster/ This is User Terry Speaking: I was wandering If What are the Ideas for... Santa, Dancing girl 2, Tap Dancer, Clown and Mona Lisa. Hi this is Buttongoo, thanks for sharing your ideas for Lego Indy 3, If you would like me to add a picture for any character just leave me a message on my talk page. Have animals unlockable instead of riding them in various levels (Animals should include; Mannique dog, elephant, snake, rat, lion, and bats), prices should be cheap like: Mannique dog (10,000), Elephant (30,000), Snake (10,000), Rat (5000), Lion (100,000), and Bat (500). I need your opinion Buttongoo here: I would like to get your opinion, should the Lego Indy 3 game have studs for credits, or should it be the gold coin lego piece that was produced, or should it be the diamond pieces, also should you collect parcels or powerbricks, Buttongoo out About those objects About the objects you asked me about, well they should not be in the regular game, they would be able for customization and level builder by cheat codes, Willie would have her screams back instead of perfume, Mola Ram will fight with his fists instead of those black sleep bottles, Maharajah will have Voodoo magic instead of black sleep(he never used black sleep), besides the black sleep gets glitchy, I was able to mind-controll a boulder!!! I think you should collect parcels.10 Artifacts for each level must be in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I Made a new Fan Ideas page about creator it is in progress, it is called [[Fan Ideas Creator"]], donot get on the page called Fan Ideas(Creator) I accidently copied part of the other, do me a favor and see if you can delete the shorter one, if you want me to just ask me to make more minifigs. The only ones I would not make is: Ugha King, Cementary King, Bonus Characters, and Young Indy Chronicles characters, if you are familiar with the series, please add the levels to the the Fan Ideas page because someone vandalized what I had. Sorry for the wait, I forgot to make him, You may upload him to the gallery on Fan Ideas if you like Oskar.JPG|Oskar Sweetstuff.JPG|If you like you can put this on your profile. It is a lego version of your user Lord of the Rings Hey Yetimonster Buttongoo speak: I was wondering if you are interested in Lego Lord of the Rings the video Game? Here is a picture of Frodo I made. What about Gollum, Gandalf and Orcs. Frodo.JPG|Frodo Buttongoo speak the priest was in the fourth movie. He was the minister at the wedding. Everybody there wore white, I remembered his look, I made him, but I made a goof, he was the ONLY one there who wore black. So I made it black later. In the game he should carry a book. I'm not willing to make Cemetary Warrior King because he didn't appear in the movie. Oh yeah I am going to update the Fan Ideas page sometime this summer and I will upload pictures of every character. Please contact me soon because I'll like to know if you want me to mix your "Alt" with my ideas. It will take time to make, afterall I'm only 14. How old are you, that's the only personal Info i'll ask. I'll like to know if you are a kid or not, cuz I am. P.S. What do you think of the voodoo magic, poison, and advanced combat, my friends like it Buttongoo again santa shouldn't have mind-control, mind-control shouldn't be featured in the game.It is really glitchy, I mindcontrolled a boulder! Try it in level builder for Indy 2, you need to use a popper and pop it up, through black sleep at it and you should be mind-controlling it. I Hate mind-control, hey if you are interested in Lego Batman 2, you should get on Lego Batman wiki more often possibilities for Lego Lord of the Rings videogame This is UC, I like the idea posted on this page about a LEGO lord of the rings video game, I have posted a list of possible characters for this game idea, here it is : The fellowship of the ring: Frodo Bilbo Sam Merry Pippin Merry(singed) Pippin(singed) Gandalf the grey Bilbo(invisible) Strider(ranger) Bree gate keeper black rider black rider(twilight version) inn keeper Strider(torch weapon) Arwen(scratch on face) Elrond(council robes) Legolas Gimli Baromir Saruman Moria orc Frodo(mithril mail suit) Balrog(special character) Gandalf( lit staff) cave Troll(special character) Galadreil(lady of the wood) Haldir(wood elf) Urak hai(bow) Urak hai(schmitar) the two towers: riders of Rohan Aewen(white dress) Wormtoungue Theoden Urak hai(Merry on back) Urak hai(Pippin on back) Treebeard(special character) Ent(special character) Gandalf the white Golom orc(dagger) Theoden(armor) Ferramir(cloak) Ferramir wildman(extra toggle) elephant driver black rider(wing driver) orc (ladder climber) orc with torch(extra toggle) orc spearman wood elf archer the return of the king: Aragorn (armor) Gondor soldier Rohan soldier king of the dead dead soldier Aragorn(king) Denethor Denethor(on fire) Frodo(no jacket) Frodo(orc armor) Sam(orc armor) Frodo(with light) Sam(with light) Frodo(invisible) These are just ideas that may be added on to or changed, plus this list may be incomplete and levels un thought of. I am not sure if LEGO will have any use for these ideas, but in my opinion the idea may be possible. Ability options for characters in Indy 3 *Indiana Jones: Whip tie(Ties up an enemy), Punch(Indy punches), Bag slap(Indy slaps an enemy with his bag). *Jock: Wrench wack(Jocks weilds his wrench and makes an enemy or boss dizzy). *Major Joht: Key laser(uses the key to create a laser and it destroys enemies in a single shot). *Ark ghost: Melt(Melts a character), Life drain(Takes lives out of enemies and regenerates its own health), Lightning bolt(Zaps a enemy). Set related items in Indy 3 This is UC, you should have real life Lego sets hidden in Indy 3, you can discover the various secrets of the set, then feel free to destroy it. I'm Intrested Your idea for Lego Indy 3 is a great plan, so i have added some characters and levels to your article, like zeppilin zanier, so i have ideas, listed below. RAIDERS OF THE LOST ARK: Characters: Ark monster (200,000) Enemy Boxer beheaded (Extra Toggle) Kali Ma Kali Ma (Statue) Kali Ma (Fire Pit)